Medias
by Erised Black
Summary: Prenda de seda. Hasta la rodilla y más arriba. Una serie de viñetas y drabble basadas en este peculiar  y sexy, a mi modo de ver el objeto. En gradación, desde la inocencia hasta lo pecaminoso. Varios personajes.
1. Recatada

**Medias**

**Recatada**

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta Bella, de ese estúpido movimiento? Estaba sentada a su lado, en clase de biología, atendiendo a la lección del profesor. Él no escuchaba, fuera lo que fuese lo que decía, ya lo sabía; si por alguna razón preguntaba y él no estaba atento, leería en la mente del maestro la pregunta, o la respuesta, y se quedaría con él.

Pero Bella estaba sentada a su lado, distrayéndolo. Hacía rato que hacía ese maldito movimiento, mientras con la otra mano tomaba apuntes. La izquierda estaba sujetando el papel pero, de vez en cuando, bajaba unos instantes, captando la atención de Edward, y volvía a subir, haciendo que él se quedara embobado, como si se olvidara por unos instantes de ser un vampiro y se convirtiera en un joven adolescente cargado de hormonas, que no podía apartar la mirada de las piernas de la chica que tenía sentada al lado, pensando lo que le haría si pudiera.

Seguramente ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, de la tortura visual a la cual lo estaba sometiendo.

No, ella, inocente como ninguna, no se había fijado en que para Edward era una tortura que jugara con el borde de su falda de pana. Cogía el dobladillo de la punta entre sus dedos, distraída, acariciaba la tela, y tiraba de un hilito que se había descosido por la parte interior. Pero ara hacer eso, debía subir unos centímetros la falda, dejando al descubierto unas suaves medias de lycra de un tono azulado. Hizo una mueca cuando notó el impulso de acariciarle la pierna.

La falda no era corta, pero subida de ese modo…

Estúpidas medias.

* * *

_Bueno, se me ocurrió esto al ver una imagen de unas medias y no tiene más miste__rio. Espero que os haya gustado. Siempre me ha parecido que unas medias bien puestas hacen ver a cualquiera más sensual de lo que se vería sin medias._

_Eri._


	2. Discreta

**Medias**

**Discreta**

Poca gente se fijaba en Angela, o eso creía ella. Destacaba por las buenas notas, pero apenas por nada más. Se podía considerar del montón, por así decirlo. Y eso a ella le estaba bien, porque nunca había tenido problemas con nadie. No era como Lauren, siempre en líos amorosos y llamando la atención con sus gritos histéricos; ni como Jessica, siempre metiendo la nariz donde no le correspondía y metida en problemas por eso; ni como Bella que, pese a no hacer nada extraordinario, se había convertido en la comidilla del instituto por ser la nueva. No, Angela simplemente se limitaba a existir. Vive y deja vivir, dicho de otro modo.

Tampoco llevaba ropas de colores, como hacía Jessica, o de formas estridente, como hacía Lauren para ir a la moda. Tampoco era como Bella, que parecía que no hubiera escuchado en su vida lo que era el estilo. Ella se limitaba en utilizar prendas que le gustaban, discretas y normales.

Aunque a veces le hubiera gustado ser de otra forma. ¿Habría sido su vida más emocionante si hubiera tenido un idilio amoroso con dos jugadores de equipo de básquet a la vez? ¿Le habría aportado ese tipo de romance la felicidad de la que Lauren siempre hablaba? ¿Y si hubiera revelado todo lo que sabía de la gente, porque todo el mundo creía que a ella le gustaba escuchar sin recibir nada a cambio? ¿Se habría ganado más amistades? ¿Le habría gustado poder chantajearlos a todos, como hacía Jessica? Quizás debiera haberse mudado a otro sitio, olvidando su pasado, como hizo Bella. Si se iba a Phoenix, nadie iba a ser cómo era su vida antes, y podría comportarse como Lauren, como Jessica. Podría comprarse ropa estridente y a la moda. Podría haber hecho como Bella, y ser el punto de mira de todos los tíos, por el simple hecho de llegar de otra ciudad.

Pero cuando Ben la invitó a salir, llegó a casa radiante de felicidad. No había necesitado ni ropa estridente, ni chantajes vergonzosos, ni liarse con el cincuenta por ciento de los tíos de Forks. Le había bastado con una camiseta de manga corta, un vestidito primaveral, y unas medias para salvar el poco frío que hacía ese día de primavera.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dedicato a Pacita Delitah Cullen y a Nixi Evans por sus rr. Gracias ;)  
_

_Eri._


	3. Sutil

**Medias**

**Sutil**

Normalmente cada vez que Sam observaba a Emily, un sentimiento de culpa torturaba cada una de las células de su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y se sintiera basura. Normalmente, intentaba despertarse antes que ella cada mañana, porque ver lo que le había hecho le torturaba el alma; si se despertaba antes, ella no lo notaba. O eso hacía ver.

Normalmente, Sam conseguía fingir delante de Emily, para que ella no se sintiera mal.

Sabía que ella no lo culpaba y que lo quería de todos modos. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y lo culpara a él, como le había pedido muchas veces. Sam creía que si Emily lo culpaba, él iba a poder perdonarse algún día. Pero Emily se negaba a hacer eso.

Normalmente, Sam conseguía fingir, pero había veces que no lo conseguía.

Llegaba a casa sin decir nada, se tumbaba en el sofá, encendía el televisor y hacía ver que se concentraba en cualquier programa (aunque fueran anuncios). Esperaba a que Emily preparara la cena y comía; excusaba su falta de conversación al cansancio y ella sonreía para animarlo.

Normalmente, Emily sabía cuando Sam fingía y cuando dejaba de poder hacerlo. Pero ese día de invierno Emily decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respeto.

Por eso, cuando Sam llegó a casa con aquellos ánimos, ella esperó a que él se acostara, como hacía siempre en aquellas ocasiones. Emily limpió los platos, mientras esperaba a que él se durmiera. Apagó el televisor, que había restado encendido para llegar el hueco que había dejado el silencio entre ellos. Se abrazó, pensando que quizás no había sido buena idea ponerse aquél vestido de lana porque, aunque llevaba medias, tenía frío. Fue hacia la habitación, donde Sam hacía ver que dormía.

Se tumbó a su lado y le acarició el cabello con una mano, mientras lo envolvía con una pierna, ofreciéndole sutilmente algo de distracción. Sam se dio la vuelta y la abrazó, llenándole el cuello de besos mientras su mano subía por entre las medias y la falda del vestido.

* * *

_Siento por la tardanza. Aquí estoy de nuevo (o intentándolo) actualizando todo lo que puedo en mis ratos libres. Gracias a Pacita Delitah Cullen, Magtam1830, Nixi Evans, Belewyn y isa. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de dejar un comentario en este pequeño proyecto. Mil besos para vosotras, chicas. Y mil más para lo que leen._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Eri._


	4. Coqueta

**Medias**

**Coqueta**

Alice hacía esperar a Jasper adrede, y él lo sabía. No había ninguna explicación que justificara el hecho de que un vampiro tardara tanto en arreglarse. Pero Alice siempre tardaba lo suyo, aunque quizás esa vez se estaba pasando.

Había subido a arreglarse media hora atrás y Jasper lo encontraba una eternidad. Por mucho que quisiera maquillarse, peinarse y probarse treinta vestidos, o lo estaba haciendo a ritmo de caracol, o no había ninguna otra explicación. Así que, al final, dejó de mirar el partido de baseball con Emmett y se acercó al hueco de la escalera para llamarla.

Nada, no repuso.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

Ni caso.

Era imposible que no lo estuviera oyendo, así que, pensó él, quizás quería que subiera. Encaró las escaleras mientras se planteaba qué motivo podría tener la morena para tardar tanto, para hacerlo esperar de ese modo cuando habían quedado con salir al bosque (en realidad, era para tener algo de intimidad, puesto que en esa casa era difícil conseguirla).

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se la encontró sentada de rodillas encima del taburete de su tocador, separándose con cuidado las pestañas que acababa de pintarse con rimel (aunque era totalmente innecesario). Llevaba un vestidito negro hasta medio muslo y se veía el final de las medias atrapadas por un liguero de encaje. Se volteó cuando lo vio entrar y, algo avergonzaba porque sabía que estaba tardando mucho, le musitó que quería estar perfecta para él.

Él le repuso que era una coqueta. Y que para él siempre estaba perfecta.

* * *

_De nuevo, perdón por tardar TANTO. Sé que no me merezco ninguno de vuestros rr, lo siento de veras. Pero me queda un mes para terminar el curso y os podéis imaginar cómo voy (y cómo iré) las próximas semanitas. En fin, pequeño capitulito. Prometo actualizarlo todo cuanto antes._

_¡Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia!_

**Eri.**


	5. Sensual

**Medias**

**Sensual**

Alice y Jasper habían salido de caza dos días atrás. Además habían alquilado una habitación en algún hotel que quedara por la zona, para pasar algún rato romántico, imaginó Carlisle. Por otro lado, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a celebrar su tercera luna de miel. Y Edward había desaparecido esa noche, sin decir nada a nadie, aunque sabía que tardaría en volver a aparecer.

Carlisle envidiaba a sus "hijos". Actuaban como adolescentes en un instituto donde los admiraban (o eso le parecía a él). No eran muy sociables, pero estaba claro que levantaban pasiones. Además, cuando se aburrían, se largaban unos días. Eso era fabuloso, pero él no podía hacerlo. Porque él era el "padre" y debía trabajar. Además, era de los mejores médicos que había en el hospital y, para qué negarlo, le encantaba salvar vidas.

Pero le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de libertad. Poder adoptar un papel más joven, como habían hecho los demás (aunque por aspecto no lo pareciera).

Llegó del turno de noche cuando el sol empezaba a clarear por detrás de las nubes que tapaban normalmente el cielo de Forks. Abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa. Todo era silencio. ¿Dónde estaría Esme? Como respondiendo a sus preguntas, la vio aparecer por las escaleras, vestida con lencería y levemente tapada con un salto de cama. Unas medias negras, atadas con un liguero de puntas, adornaban sus esbeltas piernas.

Soltó un poco el salto de cama, para dejar más al descubierto lo que su marido ya sabía que había debajo.

-Quizás deberíamos aprovechar que no hay los niños, ¿No crees?

* * *

_Bueno, esta ya sí. Es la última actualización antes de volver a la vida fickera :D_

_No puedo extenderme más porque debo irme hacia Barcelona en una horita y quisiera hacer algo de trabajo antes. _

_¡Un beso!_


	6. Caprichosa

**Medias**

**Caprichosa**

Estaban desayunando en la cafetería de instituto. Bueno, mejor dicho, él y Alice miraban cómo Bella desayunaba en la cafetería del instituto. Alice se había puesto a hablarle a Bella sobre un vestido que le había comprado, para que convencerla de que se vería bonita con él. Edward, que había leído en el pensamiento de Alice cómo era ese vestido, opinaba lo mismo, pero pensó que era mejor no meterse en aquella conversación.

Se fijó en el grupo de amigos de Bella, sentados unas mesas más a la derecha. Lauren Mallory parecía realmente ocupada con unos deberes y Edward se sintió sorprendido de ver lo aplicada que estaba; desgraciadamente no pudo evitar el hecho de que leía sus pensamientos y, si hubiera sido humano, se hubiera sonrojado ante aquellas imágenes.

Lo imaginaba a él, tumbado en una cama con sábanas de seda negras. Lo tenía atado a la barandilla de la cama con unas cuerdas. ¿Sadomasoquismo? Entonces, aparecía ella, vestida con una lencería que pervertía a cualquiera con solo mirarla y con unas medias de encajes negras. Traía en su mano un látigo. Sí, sadomasoquismo. De pronto, el pensamiento se volvió borroso y Bella apareció en él. Ella y Bella andaban tranquilamente por el instituto y eso molestaba realmente a Lauren. La rubia se acercaba a ellos y le pateaba el trasero a Bella. Porque Lauren siempre había sido una niña caprichosa que conseguía todo lo que quería, salvo a Edward Cullen.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, hasta que ella levantó la mirada. Entonces, entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, y ella se ruborizó. Se preguntó mentalmente si él podía leer su mente (aunque fuera una estupidez). Edward estuvo tentado de asentir con la cabeza ante aquella pregunta mental, pero habría sido demasiado. Se frotó los ojos, como si tuviera algo en ellos, y Lauren pensó que eran coincidencias.

Su mente volvió a la cama donde él estaba atado.

* * *

_Bueno, sé que estoy tardando la vida en actualizar, pero los demás fics no los tengo para nada avanzados. Además, me he quedado sin vacaciones porque mi padre ha estado enfermo y lo han operado, y mi casa es un caos mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad, así que solamente puedo actualizar los fics que tengo escritos._

_Gracias a __**Cullenn Swann, Nekbhet, JosWeasleyC y lagrima negra**__. Gracias por molestaros en dejarme un rr._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos,_

_Eri._


	7. Seductora

**Medias**

**Seductora**

La mayoría de los Vulturi tenían algún poder. Aro siempre lo había querido así, porque de ese modo se rodeaba de los mejores; se podía decir que, gracias a esa red de poderes que se complementaban los unos con los otros, eran invencibles. Y temidos.

Pero Heidi jamás había tenido ningún poder especial.

No podía leer la mente con tocar a los demás. Ni podía hacer daño sin moverse de su sitio. Tampoco era capaz de crear alianzas fieles. Ella, simplemente, se encargaba de la comida. Buscaba turistas, se hacía pasar por una guía turística que les ofrecía una explicación de lo que fuera a muy buen precio. Cogían un autobús, se largaban de la ciudad con la promesa de una ruta extraordinaria por la Toscana italiana, y los condenaba a muerte.

¿Qué había visto en ella Aro, para quererla en su guardia?

Cuando la conoció, ella todavía era una humana. Heidi trabajaba en un prostíbulo. Uno realmente lujoso. La habían secuestrado en un viaje de estudiantes y había pasado a formar parte de una de esas redes de esclavitud. No, Aro no se había fijado en ella porque le diera pena su suerte. Él se fijó en aquél conjunto que llevaba (una escueta ropa interior que dejaba poco para imaginar y unas medias de rejilla hasta medio muslo) y en su belleza, incluso como humana. No notó nada en ella, como había notado en los demás miembros de su guardia.

Simplemente supo que, si había una humana capaz de seducir de ese modo incluso a un vampiro como él, lo mejor que podía hacer para ella era sacarla de ese sitio. No hay arma más encubierta que la belleza de una mujer, y Heidi tenía un potencial que nadie podía igualar.

…

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Nekbhet y a JosWeasleyC. Y perdón por esta tardanza inhumana que me he pegado.


End file.
